Immortal
by FluffyChann
Summary: eh.. A start-over fiction about love triangles and cool super natural stuff that makes it DRAMATIC! oh dont worry! theres some comedy in here as well! XD But seriously.. this is one of my best stories...! -WARNING: MIGHT BE A LEMON INSIDE THESE PAGES-


Forever immortal

**A/N: **Yay! Teresa is writing again! she's not dead! To tell the blunt truth I have to admit its actually pretty hard to type in the position that I am in.

Luckily I decided I wanted to pull off the impossible and put a pillow with a keyboard on my lap whilst the computer is a major leap frog away. But hey! I'm typing correct? Well anyways you know rozefire, right? If you don't, then your missing out on the legend of fanfictioners… (Hm? Legend of fanfictioners?)

Well to anyone who does not know her, check out her Fan fictions! They are the BEST I HAVE EVER READ!!! I swear if you click on most visited on media miner .Org, or fan fiction. Net You will see her fan fiction "Dead Famous" at ten thousand reviews at the top. I promise. Media miner goes up to 300 I think though.

^_^

**Disclamio: **I no own Inuyasha, dig?

**Chapter 1 **

**A cat in the well**

He did sooo not want to go into depths of this right now. Like the many times he had to explain this.. Sure it didn't seem bad in others eyes. It seemed like, 'oh my gosh you can live forever cause your immortal! You're so lucky!' But no! Wrong answer! He was NOT lucky! No matter what they had said to him. Friend or enemy. Enemy, being the most.

He could explain to every one, mostly being fellows who could sense demon presence -who saw him and realized 'you have a human presence but you look very demon!' but then he would just have to take a mile stone of his time to tell every single insignificant person, that he was just cursed to look this way, NOT a demon.

But then again in everyone else's eyes he didn't seem that cursed. Being now, the only people who had understood him were Buddha's, monks, priest's, priestesses, and his own birth place. Anyone else would give him a long lecture about how he had it all good and that he should pity them… Or run away screaming cause they had took the image that he was a demon and was going to kill them.

Then again, it was never easy on Inuyasha. So here he was. Explaining to _another_ person-

"I told YOU! I'm not demon!" He scowled at the villager. He could of sworn he had just nearly jumped out of his skin. The poor old man.

"B-but you l-look so demon and scary!" he was only a fragile old man running around to his 60's. it wouldn't surprise him if he had a heart attack right in front of him. he pointed a finger at him almost how a child would point to someone else when they were claiming 'that person did it!', and turned heels. "D-d-d-d-d-d-demon! Run everyone!" The old man left sooner than thought.

Inuyasha smirked evilly. "Fine. Have the villagers attack me then. It's not like I will die. Like I said." He stared into the old mans beady eyes as he retreated, almost backwards. "I'm immortal."

A couple of villagers who had heard the old mans call grabbed out to younger children who were outside playing and ran towards the opposite direction from him. The men however pulled out spears, daggers, and sharp pointy staffs that had looked effective enough to kill him and charged his way.

Inuyasha just stood there though. Waiting for the first man to attack and jab a spear right through his heart or to take a dagger right into his gut. The thing was he looked so confident only one young man charged at him with an arrow in his right hand and plunged it into his shoulder.

A red substance had leaked of course with an after math of pain similar to a splinter under a nail. Inuyasha paused for a moment, almost as If he were letting the trauma seep around the others who held other assortments of weapons.

"I do admit." He spoke vaguely. "It does have a sting, I presume you got one of my bones- but the thing is it wont effect me. Nothing does. Burn me, stab me, chop me, You will never be able to effect me. I wont die. I'm human like you, cant we rationalize this like norm-" but he was interrupted.

"Silence demon!" The man called. "you are not human in any way!" he pulled out the arrow and struck through where the heart was located with a resounding melodramatic, "Die!" that had echoed all over the area.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So he trys again. Of course. Who hasn't?"

The man cringed from him with a "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what?!?!?!?" Stuttering as he fell into the gravel, his arrow still lodged through Inuyasha's heart. "Th-that's impossible!"

Inuyasha gave a long sigh. "Or so you thought." he spoke sarcastically.

The other men, who obviously couldn't believe there eyes ran at him, there weapons pointing aimlessly in his direction.

Inuyasha only shook his head. "And all I wanted to do was just pass through this village…"

Kagome packed her things tiredly, and remembered not to forget her math homework. Only three weeks of the starting of school and she was already 10 assignments ahead of class. She would have to remember to take a break once in a while though.

Throwing her yellow back pack over shoulders the school girl gave a wide grin and trailed out of her room and descended down the stairs. She grabbed at a donut that was left at the counter and stuck it into her mouth as she walked out of the door.

Nibbling at the donut she turned her head for a moment wondering where her brother was. Usually as everyday went he would be either waiting for her outside, or rushing out of the door after her, claiming how he was only a tad bit later.

She probably wouldn't be to surprised if he one day became some sort of athlete. The boy all but timed himself in the morning getting ready for middle school, and skipped out of the house yelling he made a new record that day.

But even after several seconds of pondering his whereabouts she heard a scream towards the shrine in the back of her house. In Souta's chicken voice. It was either he saw a mouse, or probably even a snake.

"Souta…" She groaned in the lowest voice she had. "Grandpa said not to go near the well.." She recognized at once where he was located and headed to the back left of the house pass a large tree and to the shrine doors.

She turned a head back to the large tree, giving a bow and then slid the doors open to the shrined well. She set her back pack beside the doors, and stepped in with her last bite of her donut in her hands.

There he was. Standing halfway grasping one of the railings to the stairs that led deeper into the shrine. He had a white pale face about him and his eyes were as wide as a baseball itself.

"What'sa matter you big baby?" She knelt beside him. "you know you are going to be late for school, ya' know." she shook her head in pity if most, and then gobbled up the last of her donut.

Her brother turned at her. "I'm not a baby!" He first yelled at her. Wanting to defend his pride. "it's just buyou was in here and I got close to the well and it scratched and it looked ominous and I remembered grandpas tales and I cant get to buyou, cause he is not supposed to be in here either and-"

Kagome clapped a hand to his mouth. "And, and, and. I get it. Your frightened out of your wits."

"I don't see you going down there!" he retorted half yelling and half not.

"Fine then. I'll go get buyou." Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped down the steps with her hand running along the railing. "Big baby." She whispered under her breath.

"I heard that!" Souta called still clinged to the railing for life.

Kagome rolled her eyes with a 'whatever' look and stopped at the front of the well. Scratches being heard from the inside. She swiped her hand over the top, removing one layer of dust and called softly, "Buyou…?"

The scratch noises paused at first but came again louder. Kagome smiled. "So how did you get in there?" She had a bit more cheer in her voice.

She grabbed at the wood that was nailed at the top and tried effortlessly to pull at it. But to her prevail nothing had happened. "Buyou, me and Souta are going to be late for school… So come out the way you went in!"

She knew quite well that the cat probably didn't understand her but she talked back nonetheless, not really giving a toss if the feline understood or not. "Please?"

The noises now came from the top of the well where it was boarded up. "Such a stupid ca-"

The boards broke. How it broke was beyond her knowledge. It just snapped open with a purple light glowering out. She screamed and tried to recoil.

Feeling like a deer caught in head lights, Kagome couldn't help but look at the light though. Her eyes may have had scrunched up, yes it was very bright. But even as she looked away the light had seemed to have surrounded her all around.

"Kagome!?" She heard her brothers pained shriek call above her.

She looked up to see that She was no longer at the rim of the well, but INSIDE of the well to be quite truthful. She was falling for a very longtime, watching as the image of her brothers face disappeared with a 'poof!' and The light covered now everywhere she was.

It was odd really. But to Kagome's mind she was awed. It was so beautiful, but was also taking her away from where she wished she could be! Up there! With her scared brother, and in her math class probably soon after she had explained buyou was most definitely NOT at the bottom of the darn well.

She felt like she was never going back. It almost brought tears to her eyes, just to know that she'd never be there again, after she had cracked her skull on whatever she landed on.

But for some reason she landed softly. Her bottom hit the ground with a soft thud and when she looked back up she could now see sunlight instead of the top of the shrines building.

"Wha…?" Kagome stood to her feet a little dumbfounded and kept her balance by leaning against the well wall. "Souta?!" She wailed her younger brothers name in hope of an answer but received nothing.

"Little jerk probably ran off in fear…" She muttered an excuse to calm herself down and then caught her hand into a vine. "I guess I'm climbing up?" She glanced up at the top once again and nearly keelhauled over on her back to see how far she would have to climb.

Kagome never was good in PE. The only sport she could do in that class was basketball, and still she looked like a wiggling girl in the middle of everyone else bouncing balls around as she fumbled with her own.

And when they climbed ropes? Pointless. So how was poor old Kagome supposed to climb a vine like some athletic steroid orangutan? From the looks of her point of view, she'd probably be here for hours and hours till some do-gooder looked down this well because he thought he should check daily, just in case someone was stuck in here for no reason whatsoever.

"Hello?!" She called more loudly. Maybe someone might have had been in the well house… But then again the place was so rarely opened, because grandpa had sealed it off and for all the tourists that even tried to get close to it, he'd get into monk mode and start chanting weird words at them, throwing ofuda's at there retreating backs.

Kagome clung to the vine for a moment and forced her left hand to reach out and grab the next part of the vine, but slid a little. Climbing was most definitely not her 'thing' or 'gifted talent'.

Instead, she was only really good in her math class, and History. Leaving that said, This was not in her subject. If her mom or grandpa didn't come soon, she might die in here. That is if she can't climb that vine.

'So far looking good.' She thought for a sparse moment before sliding down more further.

"SOME ONE HELP ME!!!!!" She bellowed.

That was a blood bath. In fact, it wasn't even others blood. It was his own. He almost looked as if he tidied his skin maroon.

Inuyasha in the end of course, was run out of the town. It was not like he couldn't fight, it was more like he didn't want to fight. Fighting would only make one place messy, and then when he traveled to the next, it would also result the same way.

So here he was going the Opposite of where he was intending to go, traveling back to his original village. Musashi. Which was really around the other corner, proving how far he was really able to go.

Kaede always told him not to hurt a human, and as humanly impossible as that was, the only way not to break anyone's neck or crack anyone's spine was to go through a village with out being noticed as a demon.

But it was only best to head back to Musashi and wait a little longer.

It was a nice place to laze about catching flies in your mouth as you slept. But soon he wanted to leave and he would always trail back the way he came just because some villages just didn't _want_ him around at all.

That's exactly how it was with him. He only traveled to that village to get through, but then someone spotted him and he made everyone believe that he was a killing rampaging demon instead of a common passer.

Then havoc strikes and everyone does there utter best to eliminate you.

Just great. Maybe he would be there forever in Musashi? Not ever able to leave because some lousy humans blocked his way like there own stupid shield.

Just maybe.

The only way to get through was to either go around to confront real demons, or to disguise himself in a masquerade and go through the humans with out being spotted.

But this time, that old man had remembered him from his last visit, meaning now Inuyasha couldn't go back for another long while.

After a couple of miles of walk, Inuyasha turned to the scenery of a village, recognizing this as his home. "hey!?" he called out to whoever may have heard him. "I'm Baaaack!" He let a little melody blend in his voice as he ran towards a hut on his very left.

One man called to him at his back with a smile. "So soon, Inuyasha? And I see you came back as a equal mess to the other times you left and came back." The man frowned at his appearance. It really wouldn't be good if the children saw him like that.

He rounded at him once. "yeah. I'm about to go clean up." He acted as if it were a completely normal thing and shrugged his red shoulders. "I'll get cleaned up soon." After that he entered through a beat up old hut and called out to the owner. "Kaeeede! Heeello? You in he-"

"Inuyasha! No need to bellow!" She interrupted him. "I am right in front of ye eye, and I was plenty sure thy had saw me, but I stood incorrect, I see." She gave him a pout and narrowed her eyes down to a stew she had started cooking.

"Sorry!!" He yelled back with no affection intended into her ear. He chuckled. "So old hag, what's been happening here while I was gone?"

Kaede sighed. "Well to be honest, Inuyasha. One of the villagers heard a yell by the bone eaters well, and came running back. They suggested that ye check on it because-"

"I know. I'm immortal, blah, blah, blah." He sighed irritably. "maybe after a meal I'll go and check on it." he eyeballed the stew Kaede had been stirring.

"Inuyasha." The old women gave him a stern voice. "Ye check upon it now please." It was more of a command though. She didn't look like she was intending to give him food before he went at all.

He shrugged it off and turned his back at her. "I was only joking." He retorted. "Maybe someone fell in?"

"Which is why you should go check now." She urged him with further haste.

Inuyasha growled. "Go check now." He feigned a mocking parody of her voice. "Now, now, now, thy ye Inuyasha…" he looked as if he where really trying his utter best to sound like a girl. It was sad really.

"That was pathetic, Inuyasha." Kaede told as she shook her head in disdain. "Just go now." Waving her hand at him she watched as he retreated a back. "And…"

He turned to acknowledge her.

"Get cleaned up while ye are at it. Ye are a mess. Will not have you in here in such a state."

He only rolled his eyes at her. He would just have to visit the lake afterwards..

Kagome had given up. After many attempted tries, all she could do was get a couple millimeters from the ground, and then she would crash all but suddenly to the gravel below her.

She gave a defeated sigh. Ambitious she was, but not to ambitious to only get all the way to the top and fall all the way back down to her bottom. Most likely in the long run, breaking her poor spine.

"HEEEELP!!!" She screeched. "I've… Been here.. For hours.." She lost her breath at once. Maybe she was right. Maybe she would just die down here. It didn't look like anyone was bound to find her any time soon.

But then there was a miracle. After this, she knew a god was looking down at her in pity. Some one from the heavens must of saved her life. By sending down a white haired bloke in red clothing her way.

"Hey?" he called from above. "Some one in here?" He gave a little knocking to the side of the well.

She went rigid for a moment, and when she tried to speak, nothing came out. Just a puff of relieved air.

"look, if no one answers, I'm just going to leave, you know." He gave another thud to the side of the well, almost as if he were knocking on some ones door. "Hello??"

"H-Hey!" Kagome blurted. "I- I fell!" She really was scavenger hunting for words to say. "It's Kagome! K-Kagome! Help me please!" She prayed to god that he didn't leave, but she didn't hear a response.

Instead someone landed dead in front of her. She had to restrain her cry of surprise.

She Paused. It was dark, yes, but what she could see by her naked eye was a little weird. Where she was from.. No one had wore red kimonos and had white hair. And the dog ears? That just topped it off. First question running through her mind? What was he? Who was he? And where did he come from? But maybe that was just more than one question.

"What are you?" She found herself rudely asking.

"I'm not a demon! I'm human!" But he halted himself that was what he "would had" said. "What? Wait…" He rewinded. She didn't call him a demon… "I'm a human. That's what I am." He gave back at her, hoping she didn't think he was some kind of physco path. And decided to continue with his little original speech. "Burn me, stab me, chop me, You will never be able to effect me. I wont die. I'm human like you. I'm just a little different.." Well… That came out more cheesy than he imagined.

"Wha…?" Why would she want to kill her savior? And what about being different? Maybe she was just dreaming about some nut, and would wake up in the morning with another donut in her mouth- heading to school.

**A/N: **I know, I know. It's a little short. But I'm no fantastic writer. After a while it starts to sound bad. Which ultimately, It sags at the end. But just for your information, don't flame me on my writing style. And to all you sods, who don't review- *sticks tongue out* You're all big whatchamacallits!

Just please review. It's been a very long while, and finally I'm writing again. So if you can't review. Email me, send me in any way possible a message. My emails . And if your reading from phone, my mobamingle account is inuteresa. :^P ~T-Chan~


End file.
